Black Ritualist
by ice blizard
Summary: One night as young Harry was locked in his cupboard, He had a case of accidentally magic that along with it being empowered the blood wards gave him something never seen in the Wizarding World and the chance at a new life with a Family/ Squad. !FemHarry !OOC !Dark !Spoilers !WorkingTitle !WBWL
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

-Number 4 Privet Drive-

Harry Potter was as usual weeding the garden as his relatives where inside there house watching the telly. Luckily for him, He was at the perfect spot to see it through the window. He only wished he could hear it. But he was getting good at reading lips so he had a rough idea of what they where saying.

So on went his day weeding and taking care of the garden as neighbors passed by giving him suspicious looks like they always did. Aunt Petunia always liked to spread rumors about how much of a delinquent he was to the point that anytime they saw him doing hard work they just assume he did something wrong or got into a fight. Never mind he was a starved six and a half year old that wouldn't win a fight with a wet paper bag.

After some time he found some weird stone sticking out of the ground. After pulling it out and getting the dirt off of it it turned out to be a round chalky gray color rock with red veins going through it. Quickly pocketing it as he heard his Uncle yell, "BOY! Get in here!" From the open window he ran into the house hoping he wasn't going to get another beating.

Sadly he was wrong as it turned out his Uncle just got a call from work that his request for a promotion was rejected, And of course with how Vernon Dursley's small mind worked anything that didn't go his way was the Freak's fault.

Poor Harry after getting a bad beating was now in his cupboard under the stairs laying on the small mattress waiting for the pain to fade away. The only silver lining was that as far as he could tell was he had no broken bones. But from how angry Uncle Vernon was he guessed he would be locked up for two to three days, So after moving to get more comfortable he felt the stone in his pocket.

Pulling it out he looked it over in the dim light he let his mind wonder about why his life was like this. He was according to his relatives abandoned by his drunk parents that didn't want him because he was a freak and wanted his brother more then him. But he had no Idea what a freak was or how to stop being one. It wasn't like he could ask his relatives, That would just be asking for a beating.

Thus he laid there trying to figure it out, he was wishing to know why they saw him as a freak. Unbeknownst to him the stone in his hand was starting to glow a crimson red as it wasn't just any weird stone but one of the anchor stones for the blood wards. His untrained magic and the unpredictable blood magic where starting to mix.

It all came to ahead when all of a sudden a red portal opened up next to him with an emerald green book falling out of it before closing. At the same time in the Headmaster's office in Hogwarts, One of the main trinkets stopped working as the wards they where set to lost most of there power. But it wouldn't be noticed for a few years.

Back with Harry he was staring in wonder at the book in front of him. It looked to be the size of a light novel and when he opened it he was greeted with a beautiful script of writing all looking hand written in dark green ink and in a strange language with letters and words he never seen before, But he could read and understand them just fine. However that was short lived as barely into the book the pages just went blank. But this didn't discourage him as this could hold the answers he was looking for, And he got to work memorizing everything he could.

As it turned out he was locked in for three days before he was let out to make food. After which he sneaked out with his book a went into the woods to practice what he learned, He only tried small rituals not wanting to get the Dursley's attention. They where rituals to permanently turn one thing into another. Which let him have some good food as he waited to be let out. But there where two big rituals he wanted to try.

One: A ritual to make something called a drone. Apparently they are a form of clones that share a mind and conscious with there creator, In essence a hive mind with a collective conscience. However it needed some form of DNA template and a magical catalyst. But sadly he forgot to grab the weird stone on his way out. So that was out

Second: This ritual could open a cross-dimensional portal. But he either needed to have been there before or have something from the place he wanted to go too. Which like before he didn't have either one. As he only knew the area around Privet Drive.

So reluctantly he just kept practicing rituals, Unbeknownst to him Dudley followed him and while the baby whale didn't have the best view he saw enough to go running to his parents. So when Harry saw a very angry Vernon with his face turning purple heading his way, He quickly got home running around back so his Aunt wouldn't see him. Also he made sure to hide his book in one of his hidden stashes. After all them seeing it would be very bad.

After double checking to make sure it was out of sight he walked inside through the kitchen door and made his way to his cupboard wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. He did try to wait them out once but all that did was having them lock him out then beaten the next day when they found him outside. So he figured he may as well get it over with.

Now one thing to note that unlike the other times this happened the blood wards where weaker then ever before. So what he and not even Dumbledore could have known was that the blood wards did actually work on protecting him from his relatives. But that protection wasn't like what most would think. Mainly because of how they were set up, Like other wards meant for protecting homes it had a Master list of people to allow access too and not to activate on. Which had the Dursley's names right on the top of it. If it wasn't for this the wards would have thrown them out a long time ago with there constant attacks on Harry.

But because of that list most of what the wards could do was limited. It could only calm them down and keep them from hurting him to badly, However do to it's weaken state it wasn't able to do anything this time.

Needless to say this was the worst one to happen to him, After an hour he found himself in the backyard bloody and in pain with it looking to be getting ready to rain. Getting up slowly he went over to the hidden book not wanting it to get wet. After all it was one of the only things he owned and much to his surprise he found another one of the stones half buried. Taking it as well he went to the garden shed in the back to wait out the rain that was on it's way.

It didn't take him long after that to notice that something was very wrong as it kept getting harder to breathe and he was feeling dizzy, He only had one thought come to mind that made him feel cold and panicked. He was dying! Quickly as he could he grabbed his book it feeling a lot more heavier then it did before and looking through it desperately.

While he didn't find away to heal himself he did come across the drone ritual and started preforming it as his vision started to turn black the last thing he could remember before he past out was putting the stone as the catalyst and his blood as a template along with activating it.

The next time he awoke it was still dark and he could hear the rain pouring outside, He felt tired and weird. Opening his eyes he looked around for a light, After finding one and turning it on before his blood ran cold as on the ground was a lifeless him, He was covered in blood and not breathing. It felt like hours before he looked away, After having a mental break down as he wanted to just run away and hide some where.

But where was he to hide? He was locked out of the house and the neighbors would never listen to him let alone let him inside there home's. So carefully he grabbed his book which was still on the drone page. As he was doing that a strand of long red hair fell in front of his face.

Looking at it confused he moved over to his Uncle's shiny toolboxes that he never used and looked at his reflection which wasn't his. Instead there was a red headed girl looking right back at him, Or should it be her? She was slack jawed, Looking down at the book she reread the page again and again.

After the second time she came to a conclusion this was the drone she made and it seemed to have saved her life or at least her mind. Speaking of her life another realization happened. What was going to happen now!? It's not like the Dursley's would let her back inside now! Whether they believed it was her or not.

But yet another thought came to mind. Why would she go back? No one would recognize her and even if she was taken to an orphanage then it would probably be better then here. However first she would need to wait for the rain to stop. So she sat down and read her book again, As the rain just kept on going she wondered where her book even came from and an idea hit her. 'Why not go where it came from?'

Now she was just getting ready to use the portal ritual with it set to take her where ever her book came from, She also garbed the stone as it survived the drone ritual all be it the red faded a bit. Taking one last deep breath and ready the last of her depleted strength and magic, She opened a green portal and jumped in, Not to be seen again by this world for years.

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm back! Again… I think I jinxed myself with my last Author's Note where I said I would make more chapters somewhat regularly because the past couple of months I've been very busy and every time I would get to writing something, Something else would come up.**

**But anyway I got this idea and decided why not? I would at least give it a try and see if I could write it without something else coming up. Along with the fact that unless I'm mistaken this will be the first Black Clover/ Harry Potter crossover fic out there.**

**So onto the story. This time around I wanted to try writing Harry with the Dursley's before going to a different world. I think I did well, If a bit more darker then what I was going for. But also if I forgot to say this in the summary this will have spoilers for Black Clover.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

-Black Bull's base-

It was just like any other day at the headquarters, Vanessa was drinking her way to unconsciousness, Gordon was mumbling to himself, And Captain Yami was trying to figure out what bar to go too. But that all stopped when a huge surge of magic appeared right outside the base.

That got everyone's attention, It didn't take long for them all to investigate only to find a green magic portal that after a minute a young red headed girl fell out of it with a green Grimoire. Which got everyone confused as while portal magic was a bit rare, Most magic squads had someone that could use it. But that wasn't what got everyone confused. It was the fact that some girl had enough power and a Grimoire to use a spell like that.

It was almost an impossibility to get a Grimoire in the Clover kingdom before someone came of age or they where from a Noble/Royal family, Because of how the laws where written. However they couldn't just take it from her as they where only allowed to confiscate a Grimoire if it's owner was being detained or imprisoned. Thus Captain Yami did what he always did when something weird was happening with magic and it was on the gray side of the law, He called in the Wizard King.

Julius the current Wizard King of course jumped at the opportunity to investigate something magical, And getting away from his responsibilities was also a bonus. And as soon as he got there he had them wake her up.

-Harry's POV-

Harry woke up confused, Looking around she found herself in some weird bar with people looking at her talking in some language she didn't understand. "H-hello?" She asked getting there attention with a blonde man wearing some fancy looking clothes moving closer to her asking something in that same language. But the most she could do was just look at him confused.

As he saw this he started talking to the other people again all with books that looked just like her own, Which caused her to have a flood of memories come to her. As this was happening she also saw something being put on the table by her, Said table also had her book on it. After a second of messing with it the blonde guy looked at her.

"Can you understand me now?" He asked in English, She quickly nodded and he smiled at her. "Well then I'm The Wizard King Julius Novachrono." He said before looking at a huge guy smoking a cigarette. "And that is Yami Sukehiro, Captain of the Black Bulls." He says as he motions towards him before looking back at her. "And you are miss?" She thinks for a second if she should lie, But what would there be to gain from lying about her own name? "I'm Harry James Potter, Sir." She says as she sits up. "Well miss Potter, We have a few questions we want to ask."

As he said that he picked up her book. "Like where you got this from." Now this was something she wanted to lie about, But after looking around again seeing everyone was looking at her she felt that they could easily see right through anything she could come up with.

So she told her whole life to them, While Julius kept a neutral face, Yami looked ready to kill someone, "So what will happen to me now?" She asked really hoping that they won't take her book away. "Well I see it can go one of two ways. As we do have procedures for minors that bonded with a there Grimoires. The first is we confiscated until you turn of age. In this case you'll be given to an orphanage. The second is you can become a Magic Knight apprentice. In this case you'll be under the supervision of one of the Magic Knight squads until you either become an official Magic Knight or come of age, But you will be allowed to keep your Grimoire with you."

She didn't even give it a second thought before agreeing with the second option, To which he look to the Captain who just nodded. "Well then! As it just so happens Captain Sukehiro here has an open spot for an apprentice." He says as one of the Magic Knights around them goes to get her a set of squad robes.

"Now then unlike other people there's three ways you can become a full fledged Knight. The first is the Magic Knight Entrance Exam, Which is how most knights get in. The second and most rare is valor, You must show great courage in the face of insurmountable odds on your own. And the third one that I recommend is the promotion test which is only given to Magic Knight apprentices, You'll be tested by the royal scholars and one of the Captains, Along with that if you pass you'll be immediately promoted to the rank of Intermediate Magic Knight.

But you must also meet the two requirements to take the test in the first place." By the time he got done talking she got her new set of robes. "You must have done a minimum of fifty missions, And have the approval of two Captains to take it." He says looking right into her eyes. "Can you do that?" She nodded again agreeing. If this would let her keep her Grimoire then she would do it. And with that her new life truly started.

-A few months later-

Haru as she was now called after having her name changed was walking to there newest member's room, While she wasn't a full fledged magic Knight yet Captain Yami ordered her to show and let there new member Grey know about the base and there responsibilities. Idly she wandered if they should have gotten Grey a bigger room, She really didn't think the small rooms like her own would be very comfortable for someone that big, She would have to talk to the Captain and Henry about it.

But after a quick knock on the door she opened it and walked in already looking upwards to greet him. But to her surprise she didn't see any big giant, Instead when she looked downwards she found a blue haired girl looking at her in shock and fear.

It took a long drawn-out conversation to work out what was going on and that the blue haired girl was Grey's true form, It ended with Haru agreeing to tell no one about this, In exchange for Grey becoming her friend if she did.

-Three years later-

Haru was now ten and was heading back to base with her two drones Blue And Violet. She named them that after there hair colors. Blue was her first drone she made after coming here using Grey's Grimoire as a catalyst for the ritual. As it turned out doing this meant the drone could use the same magic as Grey. With the only draw back for Grey was it became a bit more difficult to use her own Grimoire. But it went back to normal after a week.

It also took a few months for her to get used to controlling two bodies at the same time. But also in the years after that. She learned many other rituals and to help her qualify for the promotion test she temporarily joined the Coral Peacocks and became fast friends with there Captain which is how she got her second drone. But that's a story for another time.

Because as of now she was officially a 4th class Intermediate Magic Knight. And as soon as she got back to base they where going to celebrate her passing!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi again everyone! Just got done with this chapter, Which I have to say it has a bit more exposition then what I would have like. But I felt that just skipping to the main plot would have left a lot out that I would have just needed to explain later.**

**But anyway, Next chapter I plan for the main story to really start.**


End file.
